


弦狼短篇合集

by freeseeker



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Wolf, top!Genichiro, 弦狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeseeker/pseuds/freeseeker
Summary: 各种小短篇合集。blood and violence。R18内容可能有。各种AU原作if出没。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 14





	1. 01 炎上

01 炎上

陶瓷破碎的声音在弦一郎耳边响起，随后有什么黏稠的东西粘在了盔甲上。这种质地和色泽，是油。这狡猾的忍者，是想火烧他吗。弦一郎的眼睛眯起，迅速射出一支箭先发制人，然而狼像只灵活的走兽般轻巧地躲开了攻击，又迅速掏出一团灰烬扔向对手的眼睛。一片黑色的颗粒遮蔽了弦一郎的视线，就在这片烟雾就快散去时一团火光在他眼前突然炸开。

灼烧的疼痛迅速卷上弦一郎的神经。即使有盔甲的庇佑和变若水的加持，这疼痛还是令人难以忍受。透过灼热的空气和火光，弦一郎看到了狼的眼睛。那是一双多么漂亮的眼睛啊，不仅有着野兽的灵动，还有人类特有的深邃。沉默寡言的忍者还是什么表情都没有，仿佛眼前这个在火中痛苦挣扎的人与他无关。

火焰终于熄灭了，然而每呼吸一口气都仿佛在灼烧着喉管。也许是火焰的作用，从狼的角度看去，弦一郎冷漠的灰蓝色眼睛仿佛被充血的血丝填满，呈现出一种诡异的猩红色。

尽管声带因为灼烧的作用嘶哑，弦一郎声音中的愤怒依然清晰可辨。“还没完，御子的忍者——！”伴随着一声咆哮，两人再度兵刃相接。


	2. 02 樱落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天守阁战败if pwp。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and violence.Rape.

02 樱落

狼仰躺在天守阁的地上动弹不得。几支箭矢穿透了他的四肢，楔丸穿过胸膛钉在身下的榻榻米上，导致即使是因为呼吸而起伏的细微动作也带来肉体被反复切割的痛苦。然而所有的这些疼痛加起来都比不上苇名弦一郎的阴茎撕裂下体带来的疼痛。

弦一郎的性器就像他本人一样雄伟，在进入到窄小穴道的最深处时轻松地就将忍者的腹部顶出一个突起。武士的力道很重，每次进出时的力道都仿佛要将身下人的内脏顶得移位。从穴口涌出的鲜血混杂着从身体其他洞口涌出的鲜血打湿了身下的榻榻米，失血带来的寒冷和被强奸的屈辱让狼轻微颤抖起来。狼将头扭到一边，无比渴望着就此昏迷过去。

然而龙胤之力终究是不能让他如愿。尽管不能完全治愈他的伤口，龙胤的力量还是在缓缓地修复细小的伤口与断掉的骨头，一点点地补充流失的血液。创口愈合时产生的麻痒以及若有若无的樱花香气暂时夺去了狼的注意力，让他一时疏忽了在身上驰骋的人的动作。

狼紧致的穴道吸吮包裹着弦一郎的阴茎，带来一阵阵令人头皮发麻的酥爽。然而忍者十分安静，或者说，过于安静了。一开始狼还会发出痛呼和喘息，但在察觉这些行为只能让对方变本加厉后默默地将就要冲出喉咙的尖叫咽下，干裂的嘴唇被牙齿咬得鲜血淋漓。一股樱花的香气自狼的嘴角散发出来，弦一郎情不自禁地弯下腰舔舐落败的忍者嘴角溢出的鲜血。忍者的血的味道与正常人的血的味道没什么不同，然而那香气却确确实实存在。

“唔——！”也许是体位转变的原因，武士硬挺的龟头重重地擦过肉壁的一点，顿时给狼带来难以言喻的战栗感，一瞬间仿佛所有的感触都集中在了那一点。

忍者突然发出的声音自然没有逃过弦一郎的耳朵。他立起上半身端详忍者被汗水与生理性泪水打湿的脸庞。方才还惨白毫无血色的脸上出现两点淡淡的红晕，甚至有进一步扩大的趋势。于是他又尝试进攻那一点，换来了身下人的一声疾呼以及肉穴的缩紧。

一种扭曲的愉悦涌上弦一郎的心头。他空出一只手将忍者侧着的脸掰正以面对自己，毫不意外地迎上了对方愤怒的目光。然后他嘴角勾起，露出一个危险的笑容。

“我期待你发出更多美妙的声音，御子的忍者，”他俯下身在对方的耳边低语，满意地看到对方因为那个颇具指向性的称呼而身躯一震，“让在楼下的御子听听他托付性命的人会发出多么淫荡的呻吟。”


	3. 03 疗伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老夫老妻疗伤。没有龙胤AU。

03 疗伤

弦一郎在给左臂缠上绷带时听见脚步声从屋外的走廊传来。虽然这个时候回来的人只可能是狼，但是与忍者平常几乎不可闻的脚步声的差异让他皱起了眉。虽然弦一郎没有狼那样如野兽般敏锐的嗅觉，但是还是能听出今天狼归来的脚步声呈现出明显的一轻一重，每一步之间的间隙也比平常的要长。随着来人的接近，粗重的呼吸声也传入了耳朵。

脚步声在拉门前停住。一阵吱吱呀呀的声音过后，狼的身影出现在弦一郎的面前。弦一郎看到对方见到自己后明显松了一口气，然后像断了线的木偶一样向前倒下。

弦一郎一个箭步上去，用没受伤的手臂揽住了狼。热乎乎的气息喷在他的脖子上，激发出一阵痒意。他不由得低下头，这才看清了对方的伤势。

狼的脸上有着若干擦伤带来的伤口，有的已经结痂而有的还在缓慢地渗出鲜血。左右的肩头各有一处洞穿的伤口，许是箭矢造成的。继续向下看去，忍者灰尘扑扑的衣服上散落着星星点点的血迹，但这些都没有双脚受的伤严重。

狼的右脚扭成了一个诡异的角度，而鲜血还在从脚背中央一个巨大的伤口出溢出；左脚情况稍微要好一些，但是鲜血仍然染红了一小片白色的袜子。难以想象狼是如何顶着这样的伤势从危机四伏的内府腹地一步步走回来的。

狼抬起头，目光立刻被层层缠绕在对方手臂上的布料夺取。“……一切还好吧？”

弦一郎漫不尽心地哼了一声。“回来的路上被埋伏的老鼠暗算了，不是什么大事。倒是你，未免过于狼狈了。”

“……是我的疏忽。”狼的目光闪烁着移开，“我可以自己解决。”

“刚才都站不稳了就不要逞强了。”或许是狼的错觉，弦一郎的声音染上了一丝愤怒，“永真还要晚一些才能回来，现在坐下来让我给你上药。”

狼还想说些什么，然而对方目光中的不容置疑以及怀抱的力道让他默默地咽下了想说的话。狼在对方的搀扶下慢慢地坐了下来，然而还是因为不免扯到了伤口而发出嘶的一声。

在将左脚扭正及擦拭了身上各处血迹之后，弦一郎开始用右手给对方上药，然而单手上药终究是困难了些。室内陷入一片沉默。

“好了。”持续了许久的沉默被打破，弦一郎抬起头看着狼说，“接下来休息几天就好了。”

“可是任务还没——”

弦一郎打断了他。“任务什么的可以等。”见对方还想反驳，弦一郎只好用没受伤的那只手搭在对方的脸庞，“你对我就像苇名对我一样重要。如果再遇到这样的状况我会很困扰的。”

弦一郎装作没有注意到狼发红的耳尖。


	4. 04 惊梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弦忍狼AU。时间线在游戏之前，那时二人都还是少年。私设弦13，狼18。狼比弦高。  
起因是开头弦狼对战时狼拔刀时那么明显的手滑，在我的滤镜下这已然是二人青梅竹马的实锤【。  
警告：玻璃渣出没

一声惊雷在黑夜中唐突炸开，惊醒了熟睡中的弦一郎，起身时过大的动作打翻了置于枕旁的烛台，金属砸在地上的声音在安静的夜晚显得格为刺耳。还没等快得要跳出胸腔的心跳平复，一个步伐轻浅又急匆匆的身影已经拿着烛火停在了关闭着的拉门前。

“一切还好吗，弦一郎大人？”狼站在门口低声问道。

屋里的人没有立刻回答。不安的感觉涌上心头，狼将手放在了拉门上。“失礼了。”他将烛台轻轻地放在拉门边，双手握住拉门的把手几乎没有发出声音地打开了门。凭借夜眼与摇曳的火光，狼看清了少主人大幅起伏的胸口与大汗淋漓的面庞。

黑暗中突然出现的光芒让弦一郎暂时无法看清来人，等到眼睛适应了光芒后，他看清了狼写满担忧与紧张的脸。

“狼。”少年还稚嫩的声线中还有因为心跳未平复而导致的颤抖，“我做了个噩梦。”

“您如果不介意的话，可以跟我说说，说出来也许会轻松些。”比少主人还高上一头的忍者单膝跪下，将烛台放在地上，主动伸出双手握住对方被汗水打湿的双手。

少主人的手握紧了，再开口时声线稳定了不少但依然透露出惊吓带来的心悸。“……我梦见苇名陷入了一片火海。爷爷、鬼形部、永真都死了，街上到处都是尸体，我想去找你，终于在一片芦苇丛中找到了你，可是你……”

少主人揪心的描述让狼沉默了片刻。但是他还是带着鼓励意味地捏了捏对方的手掌。

少主人清了清喉咙。“……你拔出刀来，向我袭来，然后我就醒了。”

室内再度陷入一片死寂的沉默。狼先打破了沉默。“请您放心，我是不会背叛您的，家父教导我，主人——”

“‘主人至高无上。赌上性命去守护，被夺走了必须要救回。’——我都能倒背如流啦。”弦一郎打断了狼的话语，嘴角弯出一个勉强的弧度，声音透露出一丝轻快。

狼不免也被对方话语中的调笑所感染，一向少有情绪波动的脸也露出一个笑容。“总之请您宽心，我不会让您的噩梦成为现实的。”

弦一郎点点头，躺回了温暖的被窝。

狼上前为少主人折叠好被角。“请您早些入睡吧，明日还有与巴大人的训练呢。”

对方的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳，狼缓慢起身，绕过少主人的头顶将倒下的烛台扶正。他像来时一样缓慢地关上了拉门，再放轻脚步声慢慢地回到了隔壁的房间。

尽管屋外还是时不时有落雷，弦一郎那一晚没有再做噩梦。


End file.
